This invention relates, in general, to microelectronics, and more particularly, to methods of manufacturing semiconductor components.
Semiconductor components having both bipolar transistors and metal-oxide-semiconductor transistors require trenches in a semiconductor substrate for two purposes. First, some of the trenches electrically isolate the different transistors from each other. Second, other trenches provide electrical contact to the semiconductor substrate. However, the methods of manufacturing the trenches are both time consuming and expensive. In fact, the trench manufacturing processes are the most expensive portion of the entire semiconductor component manufacturing process.
Accordingly, a need exists for a method of manufacturing semiconductor components that is less expensive and less time consuming.